This invention relates to a structural unit body having a pipe incorporated therein and adapted for use in conjunction with the interior and exterior finishing of a structure such as a wall and floor and to a structure assembled utilizing such structural unit bodies.
The structural unit body of this invention comprises a flat box made of a dampproof material and having its outside covered with a metal net. The inside of the box is provided with a pipe permitting the passage of liquid and gas therethrough. The box is stuffed with a noncombustible material which encloses the pipe and the box is fixed to a frame. The whole of the frame except for a part thereof is plastered with or has applied thereto cement mortar. The present invention also relates to a structure assembled of the aforementioned structural unit bodies each having a pipe incorporated therein and which are connected to each other. One of the objects of providing a structural unit body having the pipe incorporated therein and the structure assembled with such structural unit bodies is to provide for the control of room temperature by passing hot water, cold water or hot air or cold air through the pipe incorporated into the unit body. This arrangement not only provides comfortable dwellings and structures that are adaptable to environmental conditions because they are less influenced by temperature and moisture from the outside while providing sound insulation properties, but also this arrangement is strong and durable because it is fireproof, resilient and solid.
A description will hereinafter be set forth of an embodiment of this invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.